


the mysterious cookie

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: Written via a prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts/mystery-cookie-2I write when I'm bored, so things like this happen...





	

Chrom hated going to work on Mondays.

 

He would have to wake up at the ungodly hour of 5 AM, have Frederick whip his arse into shape as always, and then stumble to Stahl and Sully's cafe for a coffee. Honestly, there was nothing different about the rest of the week either, but coming from two days of slacking off, it was always hard to get back in the swing of things. Opening the door of the cafe with a quiet ringing of bells, his glance shifted to the counter, expecting to see Stahl. The man he saw was definitely _not Stahl._

 

Actually, whoever it was was fast asleep on the countertop. Chrom quietly approached, taking a moment to look over the supposedly new barista. He was quite handsome, he had to admit - his white hair and tan skin matched each other well. Pushing those embarrassing thoughts away, he gently shook the barista, who woke up with a groan. 

 

"G'mornin'," Chrom chuckled, and the other rubbed his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep," He said in a deep, hoarse voice before clearing his throat. "Sorry. I'm Robin. Judging from how you look, you must be Chrom?" _Robin._ Chrom would have to remember his name. "Er, excuse me?" Chrom snapped back to attention. "Yes! Sorry. Er. I am Chrom. You know because...?" "Sully and Stahl," Robin confirmed, causing Chrom to laugh nervously. "I hope whatever they've told you was nothing embarrassing.." "Regretfully, no. I would have loved to hear about April," Robin said with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow. Chrom paled. "U..h. We don't talk about _that_ April."

 

In hindsight, it had been funny, he supposed, but it hadn't exactly been at the time. He was going to confess to a girl he liked but everything had went horribly wrong because it was _April Fool's Day._ Luckily for him, Olivia was still his good friend and he no longer harbored any feelings for her. That would have just made things awkward, he supposed, considering he realized it was a simple infatuation a week later. "...or cold?" The navy haired man came back from his thoughts. "Sorry?" Robin sighed, the amused smile back again. "I was asking if you wanted hot or cold coffee, Chrom." He deadpanned. "You are exactly like Sully described." Chrom felt a blush rising out of embarrassment and quickly muttered, "Hot, please. A macchiato would be nice." Without another word, Robin bounded to the back of the kitchen and a lively Stahl took his place.

 

"How're you doing, Chrom?" He asked cheerfully and Chrom rubbed his forehead. "Not well," He answered grumpily. "It's too early for this, Frederick was an arse again, I've zoned out twice in the span of 3 minutes, and Robin is really pretty." Stahl laughed quietly.

 

"He is, huh? He's Plegian," Sully's voice pierced through their conversation and Chrom waved hello to the red-head. "Is he, now? That's cool. Have you two made Ylisse enjoyable for him so far?" Chrom arched a brow and they nodded. "Actually, he's living upstairs." They motioned to the ceiling and Chrom tilted his head. "With you?" Stahl nodded. "Robin is a huge help! Much better at cleaning than Sully," Stahl teased his best friend and she smacked him. "Is not!" The white-haired barista popped up at the counter and handed Chrom his drink, to which he was eternally grateful for. "Ylisse is very nice." He confirmed and smirked. "You're very handsome yourself, you know?" Stahl quietly made an "ooh" and Chrom swatted him, blush returning. "Shut up, man!" Sully barked out a laugh and clapped his shoulder. "Well, you should be getting off to work, right? It's already 5:10 and you're expected in 10 minutes." Chrom cursed under his breath and bolted out the door. "Thanks for the coffee!"

 

Robin turned to Sully and Stahl with a ridiculous smile on his face. "He's like a living meme, or a cliche movie of sorts." he said. "Or, at least, he gives off that vibe." Sully snorted, a smile on her face, and nodded. "He does, though," Stahl noted. "Remember that one time Gaius told him to drink a bottle of vodka in 5 minutes, and he did it quote unquote _for the vine_ _?_ Or when he hung upside down from the tree and fell off since he was too heavy, or when he rode the roller coaster without the seatbelt," Stahl rolled his eyes at the last one. "He got us kicked out of the amusement park!"This time Sully really laughed - the booming, fill-the-room kind of laugh. Robin just shook his head, wondering exactly how far this man would go to make his friends laugh. Maybe he was just stupid.

 

Robin honestly would not be surprised.

 

\--

 

Two weeks passed and Chrom found himself often lingering at the cafe late after work to speak with Robin. Their conversations were always interesting and it was refreshing after a long day of papers and contracts. Lissa and Emmeryn would constantly ask about why he'd be late to come back home, but Lissa was more pokey about it and asked if he'd found a significant other or something. He responded with a biting "No, stop poking in my business," but her words lingered with him anyways. What would that be like? He tried to imagine his friend in _that_ way but found that he couldn't. Robin was just Robin. The only thing he could really see him doing was reading or making coffee. After he got to work, he found a cookie on his desk and picked it up, looking all over the packaging for any sort of note.  
  
"Oh, the cookie. Someone dropped it off at the front office saying it was for you," His coworker Cherche explained.

"Ah! Has my lad finally caught the eyes of a maiden?" "Virion, please shut up," Chrom grumbled. "I am _not_ your lad. And I haven't. Not that I know about." "Oh, but good sir, that is the point! A hidden gift, sent with intentions of love!" The dramatic man placed a hand over his heart, eyes closed, and with a look at Cherche, Chrom shoved him out of the cubicle with an exasperated sigh. "Get back to work, Virion. Keep your fantasies to yourself." Cherche giggled and Virion (presumably) shot him a dirty look, but Chrom had already gone back to work.

Cookies came every Monday, and eventually, flowers, too. There were scarce notes, but they were (interestingly enough) always there on days he was particularly upset in the morning. Robin's conversations with Chrom continued, usually late into the night - usually ending with their faces too close, chests hammering, and nervous glances.

Not even Chrom was so daft to not realize he loved Robin. He was beginning to get an idea of the person sending him the things he got but would need more concrete proof.

It was as if Naga heard him. The next week, on Monday - the day before his birthday this year - he got a note written completely in Plegian with shaky words and cursive handwriting Chrom had gotten used to seeing. 

When he went home, Chrom went straight to Emmeryn. He handed her the note and she glanced over it, a light blush dusting her features. "Ooh. Quite intimate. Wherever did you get it from?" She teased kindly and Chrom scoffed, but smiled. "I'll be going to the cafe." "Tell Stahl, Sully, and Robin I said hi," She said quietly and Chrom nodded before driving off.

Sully opened the door for him. "Jus' don't do anything nasty 'cuz I have laundry duty this week," She cackled. He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Just a sec," Robin's muffled voice yelled back. He opened the door with a somewhat conflicting expression on his face.

"You wanted to talk about...?" "Ah - yes - ok, Chrom, you got this. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out." Robin stifled a laugh and Chrom pouted. "Give me credit! This is important. Robin, I...Deep breaths..." "Don't say things you might regret," Robin warned. "It doesn't matter! I'm too far gone and I'll say it even if it makes your brain explode. I really, really like you, Robin. Truly." Chrom grasped Robin's hands in his own and the Plegian hadn't felt such a rush of emotion in a while. "Oh, Chrom...Thank you so much. I love you too." He cupped his hands around Chrom's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

With flushed faces and happy smiles, they spent the rest of the night talking and eventually fell asleep on the bed together.


End file.
